writing_by_the_seafandomcom-20200213-history
Races of Manvdrasia
AN: as you could have guessed from the title, this is a list of the races on the fiction world in Sample Stories. Hopefully this will give people a better idea on the diverse world I was trying to make. Humans In this world, we were the first sentient creatures on the planet. They developed similar to us in the early years, but that changed with the appearance of the other races on the planet. I really don't want to go into more depth than that, because they are no different than us. Besides, unless you're an alien I don't think you need a guide on humanity. Humans are the jack of all trades in this world, they may not be skilled naturally in the arts of magic or violence, but have the will to be able to master anything they set their minds to. Angels After noticing the affects that their war caused, the gods created the angels. They are usually tall, handsome people with large, white feathered wings on their backs. They appeared with copies of The Book of Creat in their hands, a book that tells the will of the gods in real-time. The first generation preached earnestly and tried to make life better for everyone, however not all humans were eager to welcome them after telling them that the gods considered demons there equals. They mostly stay where there is peace and safety of all people, and far away from countries like Ivore. Angels excel at healing magic, as they were made to be helpful to all who need charity. They can be like regular humans, but are usualy raised to be noble, charitable people. Angels can always find work at a temple to one of the gods, doctors, and other forms of helpful occupations. Beastmen Beastmen were former humans who were punished by the gods for having rather extreme hatred of the demons. Though the transformation didn't get it's message across to everyone, a lot of them accepted this as their punishment. They were given the tails and ears of mammals like dogs and cats, they also received the instincts of the animal in question. They usually are hot-blooded, energetic, and mostly happy folk. After the first few generations, the only ones who have trouble controlling their instincts are small children, with the adults being better in control of themselves. Beastmen tend to favor hard work as opposed to sitting around and writing. They are natural hunters and are quite adept in guerilla warfare. Most do not have the patience for magic, but can use stealth if it is required. Demons Demons are the most varied race on the face on Manvadrasia due to their origins. The blood of gods and dragons fell unto the earth and the demons were born. Some demons were made completely new from the formation of blood. Others were former humans who were unfortunate enough to be splashed in the blood, turning them into demons. even then you could still become a demon a demon by killing 999 of them. Due to their origins of coming from blood that fell from the sky, most early humans considered them evil and unnatural. There are a many different types of demons, and as such each could be considered a race; however they have the same orgin and the names the humans gave them stuck with them. Succumbi and Incumbi: A very comon type of demon; they have large black wings, a sleek long tail with a pointed end, hair that could be any color under the rainbow, and have a unquie set of horns on their heads. In the age of demon hunters, they are stereotyped as beings that only caused lust in the hearts of men, but the average Succubus is just someone who wants to make people happy. Those who fled from hunters and slavers have made a culture based on spreading love and good cheer in any way they can. They are skilled in the clever craft, fire, ice, lighting, even the very earth are easy to use as weapons to them, though they would never think about harming some else with them. They are usually found working as nurses or some other charities, making them good friends with the angels. Naga: A race easily recognizable by the fact that they have a massive serpent's tail instead of legs. The scales match their hair color and are noted to be very difficult to break or rupture. Their eyes are noted to glow slightly in the dark, and have a calming effect when people stare at them. Demon hunters claimed that they took control of people and forced them to do evil things. However, the calming effect isn't full-blown hypnosis, and is in-fact very easy to break out of. They are Jack of all Trades, but can become skilled with anything as long as they practice. They are noted to be very protective mothers, protecting their eggs with an almost animalistic mindset. They hatch within a three month period, and are physical old enough to eat solid food at the time of hatching. They tend to form close bonds between friends and family, and do whatever they can to gain income. Orc: A race of demons that live on the Island of Dunlisk, well known for their talents in war and metal crafting. Demon hunter that came after them have found their corpses slash to bits and left out on the shores, Despite their violent treatment of attackers, most would like a quiet life on the island. Their skin is a dusty light blue, they usually have to fangs sticking out of there mouths. Hair color varies, but is normally a dark brown. Female orcs are treated as equals by their male counterparts, which was quite revolutionary for a race of supposed barbarians. Most that leave their home practice blacksmithing, and others choose to be mercenaries or guardsmen. Dragonian: Demons formed directly from pure Dragon blood. They have the looks of a succubus, but upon closer inspection the difference become more distinct. Their wings are scaled, their tails are thicker, and in stark contrast to the succubus...More robust looks, they tend to be flat-chested. The color of their scales depends on the dragon's blood used to make them. The dragons see them as their children, and take in an orphan one to train them in The dragons chosen way. The results of their training result in...Strange personalities. Like the Naga, they also have to lay eggs in order to reproduce. The reason for their flat-chest is simply because there is no need to them, as the children hatch old enough to eat normal food like a naga's. Ashlander: The people of the volcanic desert Vanderelin, what on the surface appears to be a desolate waste land, but is filled with life. The ashlanders came to be by forming from the blood that mixed with the ash. They made homes out of Obsidian, looking like large glass spires and castles in a field of grey. They appear as ashen-skinned humans, their eyes are bright colors like red, blue, and green. Their hair tends to be either black or dark brown. They are used to dealing with natural threats from their homeland, and make great use of the resources they have there. They have successfully stopped four invasions from Ivore, but still have had their people taken into slavery. Other Centaurs: Half-horse, half-man. They are said to be the servants of Shinzu, living in the forests of the world and protecting it from any and all threats to it's well being. They tend to be stoic, calm people, doing their jobs rather faithfully. They are adept marksmen, and use their skills to gather items for trade. If you ever need a guide through a forest, it's best to ask a centaur. Archne-Usno: Similar to a centar in that one half is human, but the other half is inhuman. They are a recently discovered race that is native to the island of Ushi, off the west coast of Casdonia. They beleive that all people are tied to the "Web of Love", which means they see everyone else as family. There blood has a strange property in that will turn anyone who ingest it into an archne-usno. The subject loses memory, but it will return along with their original form after 24 hours. They live in a tribal society, and to be considered a member you must drink the blood of the cheif. They lay a clutch of four eggs at a time, which is taken care of by all women in the tribe. They make silk from a gland of their behind, which they use to make clothing and blankets. They have no idea how they came to be, though they are theorized to be demons. They insist that they are children of Shinzu, that she made them from the spiders on the island. Regardless, they love seeing the people of the mainland, often inviting them to become an Usno. The people of the main land have begun to trade with them, they are facinated with the mainland and have sent diplomats there. The Selkin: A race that is devoted to Hydrain, they look like humans but from the waist down are seals. They live on various northen island chains, only leaving to go into the sea. They tend to have no interest in anything but thier own problems, and have managed to saty netural in the ongoing Cadonian-Ivore war. To survive in the cold artic water they call home, they have a layer of blubber in their bodies, which makes them look abit fat when standing next to a human. They live off the sea, and eat mainly raw fish. They are also well know for being wonderful singers, and most of thier culture revoles around thier voice. They have also managed to tame seals and use them us hunting hounds of a sort According to them, Hydrian saved two woman, (Sorces vary on race, but it was most likely human.) and turned them into the first Selkins. They refer to them as the Great Mothers, as Hydrain gave them a blessing that would alow them to reproduce with one another, and it helped that they were already lovers. In any case, because of this, they tend to view same-sex relationships (at least with women) to be acceptable. They live in small family groups, Women, handling providing food for the family and Men Protecting thier beaches from rivals. Few are interested in going to the mainland, however, the cultural influence from the mainland is slowly changing opinion. Kemono: A race of large, beast-like people who live on a far off continent. According to legends passed down from folklore says that they are descended from a nation called Arcgon. It's culture was once incredibly misogynistic, refusing to show respect to the female gods and treated their women like they were simply animals kept for their amusement. Manti decided to make it reality, she turned them into a precursor to the beastmen, except they were creatures of her own design. Hair became long and thick, ears became long and pointed, they grew tusks and long, fox-like tails and fur grew along their arms and legs. they gained muscle mass to make even the strongest of men jealous and grew to seven feet in height. This panicked the men of the city-state, given the minds of wild animals the women were much harder to control, not to mention care cost grew exponentially for them. Worse still in that women who were pregnant or in labor during the transformation only gave birth to more of the newly-named kimono, both male and female. Eventually, the curse began to spread to the men, and the city-state seized to exist. They where eventually given back sentience, but stripped of their memories and culture, so they settled of simply "The biggest is in charge." Their early society tended to be matriarchal, as the females tended to e large than males. Soon they split into different tribes, usually separated by hair color. Now they are more or less normal folk, but among the strongest race on the planet Immortals The Dragons: They where created by the God of time, Who they refer to as "Our Father" Each of the 14 dragons is different, in appearance and personality. For an example; Paranous, while he used to be a fierce warrior in the War of the Gods, but due to seeing his brother Vissdoth's toxin slowly decaying Diivahlok's flesh, became a sort of peaceful monk living atop Hades's Peak with his adopted daughters, giving away his wisdom and experience to those who seek him out. In contrast, Vissdoth thought the best way to help mankind was to build an order of assassins to kill the corrupt, and most of his daughters are skilled, if very cheerful and childlike, killers. They will live for all of time, doing their best to help in an way they see fit. A common mistake is referring to them as having omnipotence, they are not gods, while they make use of magic that uses power comparable to the gods'. They have limits, and their magic is impossible to break free from. The Gods: The beings that created this universe. The first God, Creat, made three plains of reality; The underworld, the mortal world and the Heavens. He made other gods to run them as he retired into the heaves. Hades, the second God, made for a very odd ruler of the underworld, as the first thing he made when he was sent to the underworlds - which was nothing but fire and brimstone - was an amusement park. (That later turned into an even worse torture than anything else, as the lines are to long and the rides are more painful than amusing.) He is eccentric but is very polite and charitable. Three Gods made mortal life possible in the middle plain; Terrien, who made the very ground that all mortals walk; Icarun, king of the skies, who made the air; and Hydrain, queen of the oceans and creator of water. Terrien is peaceful, he only participated in the War of the Gods to stop it. Icarun is Arrogant, but is normally kind and happy to help the people. Hydrian is beautiful, but her mood changes and every so often she is hard to predict. Death and Shinzu are opposites, but actually get along very well. Death was created first and tasked with making sure life didn't get out of hand, and transfer souls to heaven, or send them to Hades. Shinzu is the Goddess of nature, and loves the animals and trees. She aged while death hasn't. She stopped aging after she looked about twenty years of age. Death doesn't like people getting in the way with his job, and he doesn't lik eit if you make it any harder for him. However, he can be kind and is sometimes very forceful in getting others to be. Bosia, the Goddess of decay, has a major crush on Death. However, as she appears as a pale girl missing her left eye in a shirt colored like a bad bruise, she creeps the hell out of him and he takes whatever steps he can to avoid her. This has done nothing to deter her, and so she forever chases after him. She is responsible for the Skalikhaans, in a vain effort to get Death to come to her. She usually doesn't mean any harm, but will do anything to make Death come to her, no matter who gets caught in the crossfire. Chimra is the goddess of unions, all unions. Couples pray to her before marriage, smiths before making alloys and kings for nations. Appears in whatever seems to work for the person in question. she is a daughter of Shinzu and sister of Manti Manti: goddess of passion, instincts, and savagery. Her body changes constantly, but a constant feature is a human head and body shape. She interacts with mortals more often than usual, usually with mortals who catch her interest. This has land to her having many demigod children, no matter the gender of the partner she has a fair chance of bearing a child. The child may appear to be the race of the "father" as the case may be, however they have the ability to assume the form their mother had during the encounter. Trivia General Trivia *Considered Races for the world are harpies (as the servants of Icarun) And Cyclops (as a demon). The main reason I have not added them is because it is hard to find good pictures. (And in the cyclops's case I have not found a decent picture that doesn't unsettle me.) *All races have equvalents to real world ethnicities. *Race in inherited from the mother's side. (I know that it doesn't work that way in nature but work with me) Beastmen Trivia *depending on the animal they have a connection with, they have different abilities. Examples: Wolf Beastmen have a better sense of smell and hearing, cheeta beastmen are slightly faster than average, and monkey beastmen have natural agility. *Skunk beastmen lack the same gland that a skunk has that produces it's distinct odor. To imply otherwise is considered racist. *any type of beastmen can be from any other. Two wolf beastmen could have a cat beastmen for a daughter. *Beastmen who share a connection to herbavorious animals(i.e. Cow beastwomen) tend to be vegetarians Angel Trivia: *Angel's are capable of being evil, however it is as rare as it is for other races. *like succubus, their wings are more like magic channaling organs than actual wings. Demon Trivia *Succubus can't fly naturally, however, thier wings work as magic chanaling organs that give them a slight power of levetation *Demons were formed during the War In Death's Name. It was usually random whatever was formed (with two exceptions). Humans who were unfortunate enough to even the tinest bit of god blood on them where also transformed, and if they had blood splashed on thier head lost all memories of thier former life *Nage and Dragonians are endothermic, though they are sluggish in cold climates. *I give Orc Russian words for names as it sounds to me to be a very rough sounding language which I feel helps the aesthetic *As noted above, Naga are very protective of their young. there are cases of not alowing the father the see his children until at least three days after they are hatched. Other *Centaurs were first introduced by Returnoftheking *Archne-Usno Silk is light, strong, flexible and soft. As such, clothes made by them fetch high trade prices. *When someone turns into an Usno, the first thing they usually do is eat, as the new mass has to get energy from somewhere. *Selkin invented kareoke in this world. *Selkin can drink sea water. *Selkin is a combination of a mermaid and Selkie, a creature from Ireland Folklore *The Great Mothers are worshiped by Selkin as demigods. *Centaurs invented polo.